A Magic Of Their Own
by Annelisse
Summary: When Sirius and Remus are forced to spend a week of detentions together, they discover magic without wands or potions, far from any world either has ever known.
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings. They belong to J. K. Rowling, and, sadly, I have nothing to do with her besides being an avid fan. Don't sue me. You will not get anything, believe me.

* * *

Almost there.

The four of them raced down the corridor—panting—breathless—the common room not too far away—going to make it—nearly back—one more second—

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew!" A stern, crisp voice rang out, "In my office at once!"

It was Professor McGonagall. The Marauders followed her up the stairs, sighing, defeated. Once in the room, they sat down.

"Boys," the professor began tiredly, shaking her head, "Do you realize the dangers of roaming around the castle at this hour of the night? No one knew where you were… I am sure that you are all familiar with the school rules about this sort of behaviour—very irresponsible, very irresponsible. This is the type of thing I might expect from first years, perhaps, but _you four_…" Here she paused to give them each a piercing look, "You four ought to know better, with years at Hogwarts behind you. Thirty points from Gryffindor, each."

They all groaned.

"_Or_," she continued, "You may serve a detention in the trophy room every night this week."

"I'm all for losing the points," Peter said quickly.

Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers. "Very well, Mr Pettigrew," she replied, "Thirty points from Gryffindor."

Remus and Sirius groaned.

"I'll do the detention," vouched Remus, not wanting to make all of Gryffindor suffer because of him. Sirius agreed.

"And you, Mr Potter?" All eyes were on James.

"Sorry to disappoint you, fellas," he said, grinning mischievously, "But I have, er… _previous engagements_ every night this week— if things go well, that is."

And so it was that the four Marauders walked together, back to the Gryffindor dormitories to go to sleep, one of them whistling to himself happily about something, one relieved to have gotten out of doing any work, and two wondering, for the life of them, what in the world James Potter could be up to.

* * *

MONDAY 

I waited, shivering slightly, for him to come.

It was the period after my last class of the day, and I was sitting in a cold, stone room. Medals and awards flashed at me from every direction. A bucket of soapy water and two sponges lay at my feet. I was waiting to start the dull task of polishing trophies non-magically for an hour and a half, but Sirius had to come first. He was late.

After about fifteen minutes the boy burst in, looked at me, looked at the sponges, and sighed.

"_Well?_ Let's get to work!" He announced, as if I was the one who had just arrived.

"Right, right," I replied, "_So_ sorry to keep you, Lord Padfoot, sir." I bowed down low, sweeping up a sponge.

His eyes twinkled as he handed me a trophy.

"Indeed you should be, Moony." Sirius also took a sponge, but instead of beginning to polish, he threw it at me, grinning.

"Oh, no you don't!" I cried, catching it deftly with my free hand. Then I dipped my other sponge into the bucket till it was full of soapy water and aimed, just as he turned around. It caught him full in the back of the head.

He shouted out, running at me, dripping water everywhere. I made a grab for the bucket, but he was too quick. Next thing I knew we were both sopping wet, running about, pouring water on each other and the trophies, laughing and shouting.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt his soft, gentle mouth pressing lightly against my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings. They belong to J. K. Rowling, and, sadly, I have nothing to do with her besides being an avid fan. Don't sue me. You will not get anything, believe me.

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I had no idea how amazing it feels to have people review your writing, especially when you work so hard on it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated as well, and I've tried to incorporate it into my new chapter. I tried to make this one a bit less fast-paced.

Alright, if you survived listening to me ramble on, on to the story!

* * *

"Remus, I…"

"No, it's—"

"I just…"

We trailed off into silence, avoiding each other's eyes, staring down at the floor for what seemed like hours. Then, finally, Sirius spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you, Remus," he said softly, his voice barely concealing the strangled pain I knew he was feeling. I felt a sudden urge to throw my arms around him, to never let go. I tried to speak, but the words caught in my throat. My head was spinning.

Strange feelings surged within me, mixed and contradicting. I wanted to let go, to kiss him back, to let him have me and hold him for all I was worth. Yet at the same time, I wanted to run. To run and run and run and never come back. Ever.  
I looked up finally, into his eyes. They were like dark pools, deep and hopeful, beautiful. I felt as if they could see straight through me. They knew what my heart wanted. All of a sudden, I did too.My lips were forming the words before I knew what was happening. I closed my eyes, and whispered into the darkness.  
"I love you, Sirius Black." 

His lips were on mine again, passionate, understanding. I forgot the rest of the world as our tears ran together. My heart beat as his, my soul was his soul, and nothing else mattered. We weren't two separate people anymore. No, we were one.

It was the most beautiful feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.

We kept on kissing, pausing only momentarily for air. I didn't want to stop. Nothing in the world was as important as this. There existed no past, no future, nobody else in the universe. There was only now and us. Until—

Footsteps.

We sprung away from each other—guilty, terrified. We were both panting heavily, unable to speak, standing there, frozen. It seemed an eternity.

At last, I slowly picked up a sponge from the floor. With it, I began to polish a trophy. After about a minute, Sirius seemed to snap out of his dazed state and follow suit. Neither of us spoke a word as the footsteps drew closer, then closer, then closer.

I didn't know why I was so scared. It wasn't as if we had anything to hide. We had received orders to serve detention in that room, polishing trophies, and there we were in that room, polishing trophies. Perfect.

The door creaked open. Argus Filch walked in with his cat, Mrs. Norris. He looked at us suspiciously.

"You 'aven't got much done, 'ave you? Floor's wet, too." I didn't look up. "Well, I've got to let you go now," he retorted, his disappointment evident, "_But_," here he paused, his face cracking into a twisted grin, "See you tomorrow— for twice as long."

He left.

Finally, Sirius and I were able to stand up and really look into each other's eyes. The world was returning to us; our fear, our pain, our angst. It was all coming back, as if we were waking up again after a long, contented sleep. We stared at each other, and I swallowed hard. Sirius was the one who first mustered up the courage to speak.

"Remus, I love you," he stated, sounding so confident, I almost cried again. "I know that for sure now. I've wondered for a while, but tonight… tonight I really knew. Tonight I'm positive." His voice was amazingly strong and calm.

And for the second time that night, I said it.

"Sirius, I… I think I love you, too."


End file.
